


Smile

by blowinduck



Series: Rush minific Series [16]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Rush (2013)
Genre: F3 silliness, Fluff, M/M, They are drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blowinduck/pseuds/blowinduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He liked James' smile, how it pulled at the corners of his eyes and showed perfect teeth but not as perfect as his glinting eyes. It made him stupidly happy that he was the cause of said smile.</p>
<p>He should find cars for James more often.<br/>~~~~<br/>In which James and Niki are really drunk and try to steal a car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

The air outside was bitter in that unique way Niki already associated with sunless, rainy _alla_ _Inglese_ days when he and James stumbled outside of the pub; curses and admonishments turning quickly into bubbly giggles down the street lamps and never quiet night.

Niki laid his back against the nearest wall, trying to stifle the giggles that got effortlessly out of his mouth, a voice in the back of his blurry mind making him zip his jacket up against the cold.

He shouldn't have drank that fast such enormous amount of alcohol, but James had been a right asshole, as always, claiming Niki didn't know how to have fun along more bullshit, and Niki had ended up in a drinking competition with the giggling blond at his side that resulted in two completely smashed F3 racing drivers and a very happy bartender.

"Niki," James said with a slur in his voice and Niki turned his head to look at him. The idiot had went out in only his very tiny shorts and a light shirt, and despite the cold, he was as unfazed as ever; just with the added colour of blush on his cheeks and a twinkle in his marine eyes.

"Niki…iki…miki…"

"What?" Niki sighed, making his best to move his tongue so he would not sound as bad as James did.

"We need to get a car," James replied, a grin still plastered on his face.

Niki closed his eyes, feeling the ground spin below him. "Why do we need a car, 'sshol?"

"You promised!" James whined, loud enough to make Niki snap his eyes open. "Ratty, you said you would get a car,"

"...Why?" Niki managed, letting his eyelids close, finding the wall had a grounding effect as he leant his head on it, a perfect place to sleep on...

"France," James whispered, his voice like velvet caressing his ear.

Oh, right.

That’s why they had gone out of the pub in the first place. James had promised a sunrise in France along with some other activities that had sent chills down his spine when James had whispered them in that seductive voice of his; a promising hand on his leg…

But they needed a car.

Niki opened his eyes again; blinking several times before spotting an old, yellow Volkswagen Beetle parked in front of them across the street.

"There!" He announced, pointing at the car for good measure.

James followed his hand with his gaze, and Niki felt a smile mirror the one that lit James' face in the dim streetlight. He liked James' smile, how it pulled at the corners of his eyes and showed perfect teeth but not as perfect as his glinting eyes. It made him stupidly happy that he was the cause of said smile.

He should find cars for James more often.

James took Niki's hand in a swift movement and pulled him across the street. It was difficult to walk in straight line but he had James to lie against, and both managed to get to the car; another handful of giggles celebrating their success.

James pulled the handle to get the door open, but after some attempts he turned to look at Niki, his previous smile only a vague shadow now. "Niki, the door’s closed,"

Niki almost dissolved into giggles again at James' pout but he swallowed it down rather poorly when James twinkly gaze turned into a glare.

"And?" He prompted, unable to avoid the smile that stretched on his face.

"Open it," James replied, irritation clear on his voice. "You were bragging about your lock-picking skills inside,"

Oh, yes, he was the one who knew how to pick a lock.

Niki nodded slowly, searching for a clip or something until James handed him one from God knows where. He knelt down, his mind sobering a little while he managed to slide the metal inside and fumbled a bit until he felt the lock open and then stood, opening the door triumphantly.

James laughed mischievously and Niki felt himself grow lightheaded again, but this time not because of the alcohol.

"Jump in, I’ll drive—"

" _Nein_ ," Niki cut in; the German slipping away from his lips. "You are rubbish driving even when sober and I found the car, so I drive."

"But—"

"No," Niki said above James' voice. "And if you don’t shut up I’m gonna leave you here and go alone,"

James looked at him before sighing, defeated. "You are lucky you have a nice butt," he murmured as he went round to the other side. Niki got in and opened the co-pilot door from inside for James to get in; somehow avoiding hitting himself in the head despite the unorthodox way he employed.

All was going according to plan, until Niki took his eyes off of James to the front of the car and realised a significant little detail.

"We have no key," Niki said out loud, smashing his forehead into the steering wheel.

When the only response he got was the vague sound of the city moving past them, Niki lifted his head to find James reclined on the seat, his head lolling to the side and snoring.

Niki huffed amused, reclining his head on the seat and watching James' face grow pale in the darkness as the lights turned to gold strands of his hair.

 

——–

 

"Niki,"

A voice got to his ears softly as something shook his shoulder.

"Wake up, little sunshine,"

Niki opened his eyes and quickly squinted as the rising sun hurt his eyes. He turned his head and opened one eye to see James smiling at him and then pain in his neck reminded him where he was and he sat up in a rough movement that sent his head spiralling in pain.

"Ah, _sheiβe…_ "

"I know I promised you France," James begun, his voice rough and dry. "but I’m guessing we are not there,"

"I’m never drinking with you again," Niki said, as he reclined his head back slowly. God, his head was hurting horribly and he was glad his stomach was empty.

"Why?" James said, trying to sound offended, "It was fun,"

"We slept in a car that is not even ours, James!" Niki replied and then his eyes met James' and seeing realisation in them before both fumbled out of the car; the cold air of the dawn hitting Niki's face as he managed to walk away from it as fast as the hangover let him.

James was quickly at his side, grabbing his hand and pulling him around a corner; reclining their backs on the cold wall to catch their breath.

The next time navy eyes met bright blue, laughter echoed on the street; mingling itself with the sound of the city awakening with them.

"See, it is fun," James said once the laughter had receded, leaving a dazing smile on his lips.

Niki blinked, realising then, with the sky above them in tones of blue and purple, that he probably was helpless against them.


End file.
